moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Ascendant
Ascendants are powerful elemental beings who have complete control over their element. Their numbers are scarce, but they are not to be underestimated. Background Elemental Ascendants originally were Twilight's Hammer cultists that had been twisted into elemental beings via 'ascension'. The Ascendant Council members have long forgotten their existences as mere mortals. Elemental ascendant are the highest echelon of Twilight's Hammer cultists who become one with the elements. The Twilight Cultists hope that they will one day become elemental ascendants. During a dark ritual they are infused with elemental powers, transforming them into monstrosities. The ascension process seems to involve draining something from other elementals or demigods. Lava Guard Gordoth and his allies had hoped to mimic the creation of elemental ascendants in the Twilight's Hammer cult. Hubris drove the brilliant shaman Lava Guard Gordoth to act as a living conduit for energies pulled from the Firelands. Instead, the explosive influx of power drove Gordoth insane and mutated his body into a hideous form. In more recent times, with the fall of the Twilight Hammer, elemental ascendants are scarce. Many have either been killed, or gone into hiding. However, few have chosen to take up a banner of allegiance to either the Horde, or Alliance, while some have declared themselves independent. Full Ascendancy Full Ascendants are those who have undergone the ritual used by the Twilight's Hammer Cult. They no longer have a mortal form to return to and are considered elementals in full. Full Ascendants are considered immortal, as elementals do not age, and cannot be killed on the mortal plane. The only way to truly kill one is to destroy it upon its elemental plane. As the Twilight's Hammer Cult has fallen, the ritual itself has seemed to have been lost. The details of the spellwork foggy, at best. Partial Ascendancy Partial Ascendancy is a newer method of reaching a form of Ascendancy, based entirely off of shamanism. These beings, while not quite as powerful as full Ascendants, keep their mortal body and instead shift in and out of their elemental state at will. While not true Ascendancy, the ritual works as more of a partnership between a mortal and an elemental being. This 'pact' allows the mortal to augment his/her own natural abilities with that element that their elemental guardian belongs to. The pact is a lifelong commitment, and once made cannot be broken. In return, the elemental is given access to the mortal plane, although most tend to stick with their chosen mortal. Partial Ascendants are not immortal, unlike their Full Ascendant cousins, instead, they are blessed with prolonged life. Their mortal form also undergoes unique changes depending on their element. Partial Fire Ascendants tend to have a warmer body temperature than normal, while partial Water Ascendants tend to be cooler than normal. Known Full Ascendants * Aetharon the Ascended * Apexar the Ascended * Acurion * Arion - Ascendant Lord * Edemantus the Ascended * Emberscar the Devourer * Falthazar - Magmalord * Feludius - Ascendant Lord * Hallazeal the Ascended * Ignacious - Ascendant Lord * Maziel - Mercury Ascendant * Obsidius - Ascendant Lord * Terrastra - Ascendant Lord * Sunderfury * Servias Windterror * Windwalk Known Partial Ascendants * Matiff Durthan - Partial Fire Ascendant * Lendere - Dark Shaman Molten Fire Partial Ascendant * Grogol - Partial Ascendant * Farel Arc - Partial Arcane Ascendant Out-of-Character Notes Due to Blizzard releasing very little information on the subject of elemental ascendancy, they have been left for fans to create and mold to their liking. As such, guidelines have been molded down so people may RP them without a varying degree of capabilities. All guidelines have been taken from the IC research notes of Matiff and are open to the public in the libraries of Dalaran. Anyone who disagrees with these guidelines are welcome to debate and help mold this into an acceptable class/race for people to be. The goal is to find more people who are interested to RP as them, without them becoming all popular. RP Guidelines for Full Ascendants * No longer mortal beings, thus you are no longer the race you rolled, you are automatically an elemental of your specified element. * With no mortal form left, you forever remain an elemental and RP as such. * Immortality to aging. * Off shot, but I know people would try, pure elementals are incapable of having children with mortals. Other beings of magic is fine, but not mortals. RP Guidelines for Partial Ascendants * You can shift in and out of 'Ascended' form at will. * Prolonged life. * Bodily changes to mortal form, examples are given above. * Potential to lose control of yourself due to over usage and abuse of elemental guardian. * Due to still having a mortal form, partial Ascended can still have children with mortals, while their elemental state also lets them be with magical beings as well. Mutual RP Guidelines * Can only be truly killed on elemental plane, if killed on the mortal plane you will be forced to reform yourself on your elemental plane. This will take time, but not as long as partial Ascendants. * Possible to lose 'control' over yourself if an Elemental Lord is present, Elemental Lords rule over their element above all. * Can resist the call of an elemental lord, however, Ascended will be severely weakened and drained afterwards. * Full control over chosen element, can even redirect spells of that element. Also possess the ability to absorb element (As long as its from an outside source) to replenish lost energy. * Weaker usage of other elemental magic outside chosen element. Completely worthless when it comes to casting opposite element (Example, fire if you're water ascended). Takes triple damage from opposite element. * Immunity to chosen element. (Example, wind magic cannot harm a wind ascendant, fire to a fire ascendant, etc.) * Ascendancy of more than one element is possible, just takes years to accomplish, and each new element runs the risk of destabilizing the elemental. Destabilization results in form loss, forcing elemental to reform on their elemental plane. Category:Elemental Category:Magic Category:Elemental Ascendants Category:Classes and Professions